Appleseed
This Page is Still Under Construction. ' center The Appleseed theme for SRT is based off information from the Illustration and Data book proved by Shirow Masamune, along with taking some information as well from the recent movies. The theme is a blend of both movies and manga, then mixing that into the already SRT structure to make the cyberpunk fantasy world come to life. Appleseed is known for the two main characters known as Briareos and Deunan Knute. Around them is also several other cast characters that play a very important role to the world of Appleseed, and thus to running the great, hidden city known as Olympus. Olympus itself is probably the last future city on the planet Earth. Being protected from many of the disasters due to its odd location and tame weather. It has been able to survive on its own for ages and only due to some recent troubles, along with the desire of mankind, as the city itself rejoined the world population (though keeping itself still hidden to those who are not in the know). Olympus center|300px|thumb|This is where Olympus is. Yep, that little spec. The Cities left|200px Olympus as an island takes about 4 hours to go from one end of the island to the other end. It is about the size of England and is on a man-made island. Due to the weather and where it is located, Olympus near always has perfect weather and just the perfect climate for growing its own produce. The Island itself is a near utopia along with the cities that reside in it. There are seven cities within Olympus: Olympus City, Gaia City, Akatendai, Anemos, Suiten, Kirin, and Kanihama. The whole area populates around about 1,650,000 people which are a mix of bioroids, humans, and very low population of cyborgs. Olympus' model is also the model for all the cities that reside in it and their structural design (including to the technology used): Functional Simplicity; Structural Complexity. right|250px This goes to the mirror reflective buildings, very clean and glassy streets, and just the general way things are done in Olympus. Though the mirror finish on most of the structures also serves another purpose outside of looks, but it helps run the very city by turning the sunlight into power. The city's lights are also recycled light from the sun and most of the vehicles in Olympus can run automatically without the need of someone touching the wheel. Such things as accidents or traffic jams are nearly unheard of in Olympus. left|250px Though with all of its wonderful things that the city has to offer, it is not without its share of problems. Olympus recently has realized they are endanger from perhaps the inside as much has the outside. Some of the trouble within the city are common world problems, such as employment rights, healthcare, and political rights. The other very strong issue within Olympus is that of racism; but not the common racism that the world is use too. Instead the racism tends to lead more like this: Bioroids vs Humans vs Cyborgs. The Human population doesn't like what the Bioroids could represent and slightly worry that Gaia may be out to replace them since their introduction. Humans with Olympus also fear the Cyborgs, as nearly all Cyborgs within Olympus tend to be on the police and military side. The humans are very aware that these combat cyborgs could easily abuse their far greater power on them. Which, there has already been some signs of officers of the law being corrupt, though those that have been caught are quickly punished for their actions. Gaia & The Elders Political Powers E-SWAT Technology Landmates Bioroids Damysos Gravity Control Robotics The Cast These are some of the Cast Members mostly known in Olympus. Current Ex-Machina characters do not exist yet, but a future TP may allow them to be around. Some of these characters may or may not have been apped yet. Check the MUSH's '+FCLIST APPLESEED to see if they have or not (or if they are even available). ---- Ares Race: Human Gender: Male Branch: Military Short Summary: Ares is one of the commands for the Military arm of Olympus. Kind of known to be a jerk and is out to protect Olympus by using sheer force. Athena Areios Race: Bioroid Gender: Female Branch: Politics Short Summary: Athena is part of the first generation of Bioroids. A very political woman, she is out for the well being of Olympus and those who reside within the City. Briareos Race: Cyborg Gender: Male Branch: Military/E-SWAT Short Summary: Briaroes is soldier, mercenary, and general tough guy. The Boyfriend of Deunan Knute and the first human to fully master the Hecatonchires system. Deunan Knute Race: Human Gender: Female Branch: Military/E-SWAT Short Summary: Deunan Knute is a very tough, rough, and down right aggressive woman. She is young but fierce and the girlfriend of Briareos. Hitomi Race: Bioroid Gender: Female Branch: Civilian Relations Short Summary: Hitomi acts as the Civilian Relations for Olympus, helping make friends with everyone and generally is everyone's friend. A very sweet girl. Has a thing for Yoshitsune (likes to call him Yoshi). She is a fourth generation Bioroid. Kotus Race: Android Gender: Male? Branch: E-SWAT Short Summary: An Android built to assist the members of E-SWAT when things get rough. There are several Kotus', though each one are a bit unique and try to act human; though most are not capable of normal speech. Lance Race: Human Gender: Male Branch: E-SWAT Short Summary: Lance is one of the commanders of E-SWAT. He is not a young man, but he is a fair man. A near polar opposite of Ares. He cares deeply for the people and lives of the city; even for those outside. Nike Race: Bioroid Gender: Female Branch: Politics Short Summary: Nike is the chief of staff of Olympus and acts as one of the commanders of E-SWAT. She works closely with Athena and is a second generation Bioroid. Solak Race: Cyborg Gender: Male Branch: Mercenary Short Summary: Solak is a mercenary and doesn't really live in Olympus, but he knows the location of the city. He is seen as rather crazy and sometimes reckless. Loves Explosives and driving federation types nuts. Yoshitsune Miyamoto Race: Human? Gender: Male Branch: E-SWAT? Short Summary: Yoshitsune, sometimes going by Yoshi for short, is a mechanic for E-SWAT. He loves robotics and anything mechanical. Sometimes his great love for machines makes Hitomi jealous, but he does care deeply for her. Timeline Olympus was built during the Anno Domini during the First Impact Wars as away to try to save the human race encase something was to happen to humanity across the planet. This was done by copying the human DNA along with animal DNA across the world. Then it would be later duplicated if the process was needed. The Location of Olympus was kept off file along with all workers and their families removed from any records of existence during the war. This was all for the protection of humanity; a way for the governments and military to protect what could be one of the last hopes that humanity had. During the New Colony Age, Olympus was nearly forgotten thanks to the war cutting off all and any outside contacts with the officials behind the classified project. Olympus at this point was now on its own. It was ruled by the researchers, a small hand of military men, and all within the closed off city on its small island. Protected between several other islands and the large continent of Africa. Olympus already fortified technology continues to improve into the future. Humans within Olympus are broken into divisions as the normal human population continues to expand, these divisions are broken into: Researchers, Developers, and Civilians. The military end was broken up into the developers and civilians; with a few only waiting on the side lines. ---- During NCA 55-58: A few of the researchers leave Olympus along with some information they had regarding some of the classified projects. They took along with them several of the remaining military forces for protection back out into the world. This research they had; it was the very heart of Olympus. Information on how to correct many genetic problems that could be found within the human body. Curse for many sickness that seem to have no cure. All in hopes they could make the human race better for the world in its whole. They never did return to Olympus; and appeared to never gave away any information on the location of Olympus either. Olympus continues, as so does the world around it. Continuing to have what seems to be no real outside connection. Many of the younger population start to follow in the foot steps of the older generation to continue the research, though for those who did not started to create trouble. This trouble was handled by the creation of the E-SWAT. They would become and act as the police force to keep the human population with Olympus under control. It was also created as a measure to ease the mind of the populace that if anything outside came to threaten Olympus, E-SWAT would handle it. Gaia was shortly also created to assist in keeping order. To help in making choices so that balance could be maintained on Olympus. In order to assist in guiding Gaia's choices seven head researchers were picked. These men would give Gaia the knowledge of understanding human thoughts, feelings, and due process. So that Gaia may understand what it was to be human, what was moral, and what was freedom to mankind. That way none would ever fear of a computer taking also full control with no understanding. NCA - 76: Outside news has made its way into Olympus for the first time in ages. Hopes that they could have contact with the world once more, so they could at last come out from their hiding. Gaia though was heavily against it. This was soon brought to the attention of the citizens of Olympus, that the outside world was still to cruel. That they as a people were not ready to handle that cruelty and it be wiser to not make haste decisions. The people complied to Gaia's wisdom, but many were not in favor of this. If anyone seemed more put off by Gaia's choices, it was E-SWAT who believed they could have handled whatever the world may throw at them. NCA - 78: Olympus at last decides under careful consideration to send out chosen people to go into the world to make contact with the outside forces. Though it does leave behind strict instructions to not give away the location of where Olympus is located. That they are to remain in contact at the given pointed times. Those who head out take along with them some of their research notes, in hopes that using this material they can make treaties. Perhaps even allies they can fully place their trust into; the trust of Olympus into. NCA - 82: The seven council members who assist Gaia, start to improve the computer's beliefs that soon they can open their doors once more to the outside world. This is all thanks to those who were sent out into the world remaining in contact. The information of what they bring seems to shed some light on what could be at last a chance. A Chance to rejoin the world once more and no longer continue the ways of isolation that so many wish to tear away from. The E-SWAT seeing this soon as a chance to prove what they are able to do as a type of military force. NCA - 88: Is when Briareos "Bri" is born outside of Olympus and would not know of its exists till a later date. Olympus gets further information from its outside sources regarding something called the "Gundam Fights". The council assures Gaia that those fights will not impact Olympus in any form. That they are nothing but some form of sport event. The council then starts to explain to Gaia of such things. Connection is shortly made with several of the earth federations, including Orb Union. Though anyone outside of earth, including all colonies were ignored by Gaia, as it saw no reason to speak with those who did not resign on the planet. NCA - Early 90s: Olympus continues to share information with the groups. Continues to keep its location unknown though from the rest of the world. Though some hostilities were started to be sensed from the outside. Some of the organizations wanted to know the location of Olympus as proof and gather better information. Others wanted to assist in the defense of the hidden city. Olympus in its own way was starting to become like the lost city of gold. Many wanting to seek it out but never seeming to find it. NCA - Mid & Late 90s: Olympus starts to move outward, letting their scientists go to and fro as needed with some E-SWAT personal as protection. They also start to allow chosen few outsiders come within Olympus. Though those that were allowed inside were kept under 'Blindfold' in order to protect the location of the city. This was the only way that Gaia would agree to such actions and not feel that the city could be jeopardized. NCA - 97: Deunan Knute was born within Olympus, though her mother and father both had great connections to the outside world. Her mother one of the lead scientists who understood probably more on what Olympus was made for. She had a great mind in the science field along with human genetics. She was known to mostly work outside of Olympus, but her husband Carl was a member of E-SWAT and always stayed by her side with a small group of men he had hand-picked. NCA - 98: The Military team that Briareos was part of assisted Olympus in hooking up underwater satellites. They were the first military group to actually get a chance to see Olympus also from within. They were under surveillance by the E-SWAT at all times encase they were to try something funny. Many members of E-SWAT wish they did and some were just equally glad they didn't. Olympus shortly after the hook up of the satellites then makes contact with the colonies in space. By also large request of the citizens, start to broadcast the Gundam Fights within the city. This became a source of great entertainment for the people of Olympus also seemed to start to boost the ranks for those who wanted to join E-SWAT. NCA - 100: Bri kills his commanding officer and goes into the mercenary line of business. Some concerns start to take place within Olympus as Gaia starts to pick up on troubling stories. The computer starts to request the researchers out in the world start to return back to Olympus for their safty; however they refuse. The Scientist outside believe that in fear they would get no where any further. That everything that they have done would be for nothing. Gaia does not argue and more E-SWAT are sent out to help protect the scientist as a safety measure. NCA - 102: Things then start to go crazy in the outside world; At least as far as Gaia is concerned. That Olympus could be in a great danger from the outside world, but the people continue to refuse to close up and return home. Carl's wife asks for permission to tell some of the trusted groups about the Appleseed project. To assure the outside world that if worse comes to worse, that there is a back-up solution; Gaia and the council refuse that information to be released. Carl's wife upset over the choice made, starts to debate on just doing what she believes is right. Carl asks her to not and just have patience. She does as her husband wishes, but only because he asked it of her. NCA - 103: The explosion that rocks the world forces Gaia and the council to take action. They forcefully cut off contact to the outside world once more to protect themselves. All those who came from Olympus were cut off as well, including outside members of E-SWAT. Carl and his wife, along with their daughter, Deunan, can not return back into Olympus, however they do continue their research. Carl and his team do what they can to protect the researchers who assist his wife. Carl's team now were the only outside military force that Olympus provided these researchers with and Carl was going to do what he could to protect them. They were E-SWAT and they were not going to let whatever this mad world threw at them take them down. Not without a fight. NCA - 107: Deunan's mother is murdered, along with several other researchers. They were believed to been killed for information on how to get into Olympus, however it was unknown by who. Carl saddened by the loss of his wife, failure in protecting her, takes his daughter Deunan, and moves to another location. He cuts all ties with those he does not trust and only taking a team with him those that he does. The group ends up assisting the military forces from time to time with Carl acting as the leader in charge of the rag-tag group. Never thinking of those he left behind because if he was right... He never wanted to see there faces again. NCA - 108: Carl meets Briareos for the first time. Briareos seeming like a fine young man with nowhere to really go ends up joining Carl's team by his request. Briareos “retires” from the Mercenary line of work, giving his full dedication to Carl and his team. He helps protect the researchers they locate on their long search. Giving them safe haven to work in. Briareos also assists at times at helping take care of Deunan when Carl steps out. Carl mean while silently works on making reconnection with Olympus in fear for his daughter's life. That she could become in great danger due to the research being done within the safe haven that his team is provided the researchers that they have found. NCA - 110: Carl at last makes contact with Olympus and takes Deunan back to the hidden city. He believes this is the best choice for her. This was all thanks also to his connections back with members of E-SWAT inside the city. Carl shortly after getting Deunan settled into Olympus then gets permission from the council to continue to work within the outside world; so long as he remains in contact with other members of E-SWAT and comes to report every two weeks with any-n-all information regarding what is going on outside. Carl becomes the eyes and ears for Olympus outside. NCA - 114: Deunan chooses to go into training to become a member of E-SWAT in hopes that she can go to the outside with her dad. She wants to make him proud and maybe be able to assist not only Olympus' defense, but to get a shot to go outside; Maybe even stand alongside her dad. Bri gets badly injured due to an "Accident" while out on patrol. The “Accident” all thanks to those carrying out a threat made long ago when he was in the military. Carl realizing Brireos had been gone to long goes out to look for him and finds him on the brink of death. Holding on somehow to what life is left. Carl quickly takes Briareos back to Olympus with the assistance of other members of E-SWAT. Where Carl knows Briareos will get good medical attention and care. The elders start to convince Gaia to reconsider opening the doors of Olympus once more. For the request by the people are large and loud. That they might be able to work with a few of the organizations outside and that humanity can not forever stay isolated, because isolation was not good for the health of the citizens of Olympus. NCA - 115: Briareos is given the new Hecatonchires system. A system that is seen as nearly impossible for most humans or cyborgs to be able to handle or adapt too. He becomes the first known human to be able to handle the multiprocessing power of the Hecatonchires system and is able to us it at peak efficiency; even under stressful situations. Gaia at last; for the protection of the people; to give more power over to the E-SWAT to form a military organization within their ranks. Those chosen for this are then given special training on how to deal with the outside world along with how to operate quickly to any threat or situation that could endanger Olympus and her people. Deunan is chosen as part of this new unit for E-SWAT, along with Briareos to give him more test runs with the new system along with a full test of the stability of the system. NCA - 116: Gaia agrees with the elders and the heads of E-SWAT military to allow them to assist with problems of the outside world as a test to see how well they can handle in true war situations. As Olympus has no true allies in the war, the military is told to follow the direct orders of their commander and take careful steps in choosing who they stand along side of. One of those sent out with the group in this operation is Briareos. Though Deunan also tries to get in, but because of her lack of experience; She is held back. NCA - 117: As the war continues to escalate, Olympus attempts to take a neutral stance in the matters at hand. They bring out a woman named Athena, one of the first “Bioroids”, who becomes the voice for Olympus in the time of war and the voice for Gaia; however this is against the Elders wishes. Athena voices to the world that as Olympus is taking a neutral stance. That they will only use military force to protect their borders and to assist those who can not defend themselves. Some of the leaders of E-SWAT agree to this, others; more on the outside front; do not. March 8th - As forces start to approach Africa and gaining closer to Olympus, the E-SWAT keeps its stance that they will protect their home, however Gaia decides to recall the neutral stance to extends its reach out over the defense of Africa from the Divine Crusaders who pose a dangerous threat to the city. Athena gives the Divine Crusaders a warning of how close they are moving in and that they will ally themselves with the opposing force if they do not stand down. The Divine Crusaders do not take the threat for real and E-SWAT then starts to assist the opposing forces in Africa. The lend their state of arms technology to the forces already in the area. Due to the state of things though, Athena agrees with an undercover plan and sends out several of the rookies out to do some undercover work among the different factions that are up against the Divine Crusaders; This becomes Deunan's first operation outside of Olympus and Briareos' second run. Many of the members are thrown between the Trailer and the EFA during this conflict. Deunan and Briareos end up fighting alongside many of the EFA members and in reports regarding them, catches Athena's attention. NCA - 118: Consulting with the elders and Gaia, Athena convinces them that the only way they can continue to protect the city of Olympus is to work with the earth governments. To take part of the federation and lend them their strength. Though the elders at first are concerned about what type of stability this could create within Olympus, they in the end agree to cooperate with Earth's Federation. Athena then begins a diplomatic arrangements with the leaders of Earth's Federation, along with bring out many of the secretes of Olympus to the forefront, including a technological agreements. So long as Olympus is part of the Federation, they will share some of the technology, but the original blue prints along with technological design continues to remain to Olympus for manufacturing. This creates a trade route between many of the allied cities and Olympus, thus starting the city to at last open its doors to the outside world and providing technology to help in the war with faster turn around in repairs and maintenance. NCA - 119: Olympus falls under attack and is believed to be by some terrorist organization. E-SWAT quickly gets recalled back home to assist in the reconstruction of the city, along with removing any further threats that could still remain within the city. It is the first time that Olympus has seen itself attacked and even with the assistance with their new allies, they realize that they need to fortify themselves better and keep communications open at all times with the Federation. With some of the city needing to be reconstructed, many brilliant minds lost during the attack; Olympus struggles for a time to regain its foot hold once more. Many more civilians flood into the E-SWAT force after the attack and some running to assist the Federation in whatever needs. That way if another threat of an attack on their city would come, it could be stopped cold. Briareos is later marked for special task force within the E-SWAT due to his performance in combat and his unique situation. There is only a handful of those within E-SWAT chosen as part of the special task force and though he is picked; Deunan for the time is not. Instead she is held back for further training, though promised she wont have to stick with it long before she can get in as well. Category:Series